Aqua Gate
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = Break Our Balance |track color = #f4ab8a |piste actuelle = Aqua Gate |suivante = FUN!!}} |image = 250px |artist = Rin Matsuoka (Mamoru Miyano) |Artiste = Rin Matsuoka (Mamoru Miyano) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 4 septembre 2013 |album = 03 Free! Character Song RIN MATSUOKA |durée = 4:03}} '''Aqua Gate '''est le second titre de Free! Character Song Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka du CD de l'anime Free! . Il est interprété par Rin Matsuoka seiyū, Mamoru Miyano. Il est sorti le 4 septembre 2013. Lyrics Kanji = これで全てが変わる そう信じていたんだ 歪む視界の先を 期待過剰に Exit? 張りつく違和感と ひりつく既視感を 振り払うほどに強く あの記憶が 純粋な輝きで促す 本当のGateway 他のどこでもなく ここに来ればわかると そんな自分も見抜かれてしまいそうで 眩(くら)むような今日に 向き合うことでやっと 戻れる気がしてる あの日のStarting point passing through the gate 躊躇わないさ passing through the mind もう迷わない 自分勝手に だけど、どうしようもなくただ ぶつけてしまった 悔しさの矛先 Regret 重なる残像と 止まない残響に 圧し潰されそうな夢が 探していた もう一度感じたいスピードを 思い出すんだ 他の誰でもない 自分らしいフォームで もっと心を思うまま解き放て いつか昔のように やわらかな感情が 流れ込む未来で コタエが見つかる 本当のGateway 他のどこでもなく ここに来ればわかると そんな自分も見抜かれてしまいそうで 眩むような今日に 向き合うことでやっと 戻れる気がしてる あの日のStarting point passing through the gate 躊躇わないさ passing through the mind もう迷わない passing through the gate 間違えないさ passing through the mind もう迷わない |-| Rōmaji = Kore de subete ga kawaru sou shinjiteita n da Yugamu shikai no saki wo kitai kajou ni, exit? Haritsuku iwakan to hiritsuku kishikan wo Furiharau hodo ni tsuyoku Ano kioku ga junsui na kagayaki de unagasu Hontou no gateway Hoka no doko demo naku koko ni kureba wakaru to Sonna jibun mo minukarete shimai sou de Kuramu you na kyou ni mukiau koto de yatto Modoreru ki ga shiteru ano hi no starting point Passing through the gate tamerawanai sa Passing through the mind mou mayowanai Jibun katte ni dakedo, doushiyou mo naku tada Butsukete shimatta kuyashisa no hokosaki, regret Kasanaru zanzou to yamanai zankyou ni Oshitsubusare sou na yume ga Sagashiteita mou ichido kanjitai supiido wo Omoidasu n da Hoka no dare demo nai jibun rashii foomu de Motto kokoro wo omou mama tokihanate Itsuka mukashi no you ni yawaraka na kanjou ga Nagarekomu mirai de kotae ga mitsukaru Hontou no gateway Hoka no doko demo naku koko ni kureba wakaru to Sonna jibun mo minukarete shimai sou de Kuramu you na kyou ni mukiau koto de yatto Modoreru ki ga shiteru ano hi no starting point Passing through the gate tamerawanai sa Passing through the mind mou mayowanai Passing through the gate machigaenai sa Passing through the mind mou mayowanaiRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather |-| English = Everything’s gonna be different now or so I believed I put too much hope in what lies beyond this distorted field of view Exit? This cloying uneasiness and bitter déjà vu So intense that I try to tear myself away Those memories encircle me with such genuine radiance The true gateway Nowhere else will do, but here, I might understand As always, you can probably see right through me On a day so blindingly bright we finally face each other And I feel like I can return to our starting point that day Passing through the gate I won’t hesitate Passing through the mind I’ll never lose my way again I know it’s all on me, but I didn’t see another way I confronted you, driven by my frustration, regret Among the overlaid afterimages and never-ending echoes Are my dreams, on the verge of being crushed I’ve been searching for that rush of speed I want to feel once more It’s all coming back to me No one else will do with a form uniquely mine I’ll set my heart free, the way I’ve always longed to Someday, those tender emotions will come flooding back In constant current of the future, I’ll find the answer The true gateway Nowhere else will do, but here, I might understand As always, you can probably see right through me On a day so blindingly bright we finally face each other And I feel like I can return to our starting point that day Passing through the gate I won’t hesitate Passing through the mind I’ll never lose my way again Passing through the gate There’s no mistake Passing through the mind I’ll never lose my way again Vidéo |Nom = Aqua Gate |couleur2 = #f4ab8a |Vidéo = center|200 px}} |Nom = Aqua Gate (sans voix) |couleur2 = #f4ab8a |Vidéo = center|200px}} Référence Navigation |color2 = #f4ab8a}} Catégorie:Musique de personnages Catégorie:Rin Matsuoka Catégorie:Miyano Mamoru